A Series of Random Drabbles
by Enraptured
Summary: Nanofate. Drabbles written based on random prompts. Because there's no such thing as too much NanoFate, and drabbles are easier to write than fics.


x**x**x

**A Series of Random Drabbles**

-Enraptured

x**x**x**  
**

**#1**

**Prompt: **My sad attempt to prove that NanoFate is canon.** -_-**;**  
**

**Timeline:** Canon, MSLN ending.

**Words:** 200

.

When Nanoha had hugged her on the bridge, Fate Testarossa had flinched.

Because honestly, this was making her rather uncomfortable.

_Never_ had she let anyone touch her like _this_, or get so close to her personal space before.

It was her first hug, her first _real_ hug.

Her arms dangled uselessly by her side, unsure of what to do.

Was she supposed to - _expected to_ - hug back?

She supposed touching like this was an everyday occurrence for the other girl- no, _Nanoha._

It was something every normal nine year old would do.

But Fate… wasn't _normal_, was she?

No.

No, she wasn't normal at all.

Fingers clenched as the dark mage remembered her mother's last words.

Remembered her mother's _rejection_.

But Nanoha was _so_ warm…

So much warmer than her Mother's cold words…

_Crack._

The ice around her heart was melting.

She could feel Nanoha's tears seeping through her shirt, the other's shoulders shaking violently.

So warm…

Nanoha was crying because of her…

_Crack._

Gritting her teeth, Fate pushed back all thoughts of her Mother.

She wanted to embrace living, _truly_ living.

Slowly, _hesitantly_…

She wrapped her arms around Nanoha.

And she hugged the white mage back.

x**x**x

**#2**

**Prompt: ***ruffles*

**Timeline:** Probably pre-StS? You decide.

**Word Count: **220

.

"You're being irritating, _nii-chan_," Fate growled, twitching at her brother's insult.

Nii-chan.

She _never_ called Chrono that, not unless she _wanted_ to annoy him.

On purpose.

Fate _knew_ he hated being called 'nii-chan'.

"Am I, little sister?" Chrono smirked, reaching over and ruffling Fate's hair.

Burgundy eyes narrowed.

"Stop that."

It was her 'Enforcer-tone', the one she used when she was _not_ amused.

Too bad her higher-ranking brother was one of the few unaffected by it.

"Make me," Chrono taunted, ruffling Fate's hair again.

Leaning comfortably against Nanoha like this, there weren't many things that could make Fate move.

But _this_ was one of them.

Fate started to stand, but Nanoha's warning hand on her head made her stop.

At least, she _thought_ it was a warning hand.

Until Nanoha started _moving it back and forth_, tousling her hair and _messing it up completely_.

Nanoha was _ruffling_ her hair.

Fate's cheeks reddened.

"Fate-chan is so _cute_!" Nanoha giggled, ruffling the blonde's hair again.

And again.

And _again_.

Fate winced in embarrassment, but bit her lip and said nothing, blush turning redder.

She couldn't deny Nanoha anything, and if ruffling her hair somehow made Nanoha happy, then so be it.

…Damn it, Chrono's chortling was _not_ helping any.

Screw family, Fate made a mental note to kill her dear brother later.

x**x**x

**#3**

**Prompt:** Dust

**Timeline:** StS

**Word Count:** 220

**Requested by:** V

.

Nineteen year old Fate Testarossa Harlaown sneezed as she pushed open the door.

"I'm home, Nanoha," she announced softly, wincing as she sneezed again.

Nanoha stuck her head out from the kitchen, ladle in one hand.

"Are you sick?"

The brunette's question came out more as a demand.

Fate blinked.

"No, I'm not."

"Your nose is red."

"I just-

Another sneeze.

And then Nanoha was _stalking_ over towards her, brandishing her ladle threateningly.

"Mou, Fate-chan should learn how to take care of herself!"

Nanoha's fingers clamped firmly around Fate's upper arm, and the blonde found herself being dragged to the bedroom.

Deft fingers danced across Fate's Enforcer jacket, and the black fabric fell to the floor around her feet.

"You work too hard, Fate-chan."

"But I-

Fate's protest was cut off when Nanoha literally _shoved_ her back onto the bed.

"You need to rest," Nanoha scolded gently, straddling Fate's waist. She tapped Fate's nose with the ladle she was still holding. "You'll recover faster."

"But-

"Stop talking."

"_But-_

"Stop."

Fate fell silent.

"That's my Fate-chan," Nanoha beamed, pulling the covers over Fate until they were up to her chin. "Now be a good girl and stay here quietly while I get you your food."

Watching her walk away, Fate wondered if her office was getting just a _little_ too dusty.

x**x**x

**#4**

**Prompt:** Flowers

**Timeline:** Pre-StS, Highschoolish?

**Word Count:** 274

**Requested by:** V

.

Nanoha would always remember the first flower Fate had given her.

They were walking together in silence, just enjoying each other's presence.

Nanoha suspected that she had already secretly liked _liked_ Fate by then, but of course she didn't say anything.

"What's that?" Fate had asked, stopping and pointing to some pretty blue flowers.

"Bluebells," Nanoha responded automatically, more interested in how pretty Fate was looking under the pale moonlight.

"They're beautiful," Fate murmured, fingers coming up to stroke the delicate petals.

Nanoha didn't really see what was so special about them, but then again, Fate had come from a place where flowers were… rare, to say the least.

The _Garden_ of Time.

Nanoha smiled at the irony.

Fate was examining every single flower carefully, but Nanoha didn't know what she was looking for.

She said nothing, content with just watching the blonde inspect the flowers.

_Finally_, Fate had decided on a stalk, and gently detached it from the rest.

"Here," Fate mumbled shyly, holding out the flowers she had painstakingly chosen.

It didn't look any different from the rest.

"These come really close to your eye colour," Fate mumbled, holding them against Nanoha's cheek and comparing the shades of blue.

Nanoha could have fainted on the spot.

Did Fate know just how damned _sweet_ she was being?

It was only flowers that Fate had plucked on the way home, but Nanoha had kept them all the same, pressed carefully between the pages of her diary.

It wasn't much, but it was hope.

Hope that someday, maybe, just _maybe_, she and Fate-chan could be something… _more_.

Bluebells had been Nanoha's favorite flowers ever since.

x**x**x

**# 5**

**Prompt:** Snow

**Timeline:** StS / Highschoolish?

**Word Count:** 275

**Requested by:** Kasumi

.

Fate nearly squeaked when something _cold_ exploded against the back of her jacket.

Spinning around, she was instantly in a defensive stance, fists up and ready to strike.

But it was only Nanoha, head cocked to one side and grinning happily.

The blonde relaxed visibly, small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

…Until she saw the _other_ snowball in Nanoha's hand.

"Don't you _dare_-

Fate didn't get to finish her sentence when the next snowball hit her straight in the face.

"_Nanoha!"_ Fate staggered backwards, sputtering indignantly.

Nanoha only smiled angelically, looking _so much_ like the innocent kid people _thought_ she was.

Before she launched the _third_ snowball.

"Okay that's it," Fate muttered, shaking off the show that clung to her hair. Bending down, she grabbed a large fistful of snow.

Nanoha's eyes widened in alarm.

**[Sonic move!]**

And then Fate was _behind_ her, pinning her onto the ground and _shoving_ snow down Nanoha's jacket.

Nanoha _screamed_ as the mushy snow slid down her bare back, arms flailing wildly.

Fate smiled smugly from above Nanoha, a knee on either side of Nanoha's hips.

Tiny flurries of snow were falling around them.

Nanoha looked _so pretty_ against the snow, eyes shining and cheeks flushed.

Fate's expression turned serious, the smile sliding off her face.

One hand came up, tenderly brushing a stray lock of brown hair away from Nanoha's face.

Neither broke eye contact.

Their foreheads touched.

"I love you."

It was barely a whisper, so soft that it was almost lost in the wind.

Warm lips captured hers, and suddenly, it didn't seem so cold after all.

Around them, the snowflakes fell harder.

**End Pt One**

* * *

**A/N:** It's well, a series of drabble-ish thingies, like the title says. It's something like, onesentence, except longer. Because I can't write onesentences and am too lazy to write full-length stuffs. Feel free to prompt or challenge (in which I'll try my best to write), or tell me if you want something turned into a full length thing.

Shoutout to Fay (Arigatou Sheitarou); I missed you and welcome back :D *insert-heart-things*

Thanks to Kasumi and V for the prompts :P


End file.
